The present invention generally relates to the field of mounting devices for information handling system devices, and particularly to a device retention apparatus.
The manufacture and assembly of information handling systems has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of information handling systems yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an information handling system. An information handling system, such as a typical desktop system, tower, server, and the like, may include information handling system devices, such as disk drives, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video disc (DVD) players, floppy drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the information handling system as may be desired by a user. However, the installation of these devices in the information handling system may be very labor intensive.
For instance, the installation of a hard disk drive in an information handling system may involve the use of screws, typically four, to attach the drive to a housing included in the system. Typically, these screws are small making them difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the information handling system due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like. Moreover, information handling systems have become increasingly smaller and smaller. With this smaller size comes a correspondingly lack of space, thus making it even more difficult to mount devices in an information handling system.
Further, the upgrade and repair of information handling system devices has become increasingly complicated. For example, a user may wish to add a larger hard drive, a digital video disk (DVD) player, and the like to an information handling system. However, the removal of an old device may require the user to remove a plurality of screws to release the old device and the installation of additional screws to install the new device. This may require a significant amount of time, as well as result in a loss of components, such as the screws and other attaching hardware.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device retention apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device retention apparatus. In a first aspect of the present invention a device retention apparatus includes a housing, a retaining portion and a selection mechanism. The housing includes a first side, a second side, and a third side, wherein the second side is oriented generally opposing the first side, and the third side oriented is generally perpendicular to the first side and the second side. The retaining portion is disposed on the housing, the retaining portion suitable for engaging an information handling system device when disposed in the housing. The selection mechanism is slideably connected to the housing so as to be capable of moving between a first position and a second position. As the selection mechanism is moved from the first position to the second position, the selection mechanism contacts the retaining portion thereby securing the information handling system device to the housing, the information handling system device engaging the first side of the housing, the second side of the housing, and the third side of the housing.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a device retention apparatus includes a housing and an information handling system device. The housing includes a first housing side, a second housing side, and a third housing side. The second housing side is oriented generally opposing the first housing side, and the third housing side oriented is generally perpendicular to the first housing side and the second housing side. The housing includes a first housing securing segment disposed on the first side, a second housing securing segment included on the second side, and a third housing securing segment included on the third side. The information handling system device includes a first device side, a second device side, and a third device side. The information handling system device further includes a first device securing segment disposed on the first side, a second device securing segment included on the second side, and a third device securing segment included on the third side. The information handling system device is suitable for installation into the housing by contacting the first housing securing segment with the first device securing segment and rotating the device so that the second housing securing segment contacts the second device securing segment and the third housing securing segment contacts the third device securing segment, thereby securing the information handling system device to the housing.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a method of retaining an electronic device in a housing includes engaging a first device side of an information handling system device against a first housing side of a housing suitable for retaining an information handling system device. The housing includes the first housing side, a second housing side, and a third housing side, wherein the second housing side is oriented generally opposing the first housing side, and the third housing side is oriented generally perpendicular to the first housing side and the second housing side. The information handling system device includes a first device side, a second device side, and a third device side. The information handling system device is rotated about the engaged portion of the information handling system device with the housing, so that the information handling system device is secured to the first housing side, second housing side and third housing side.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.